Let's Play a Game of Truth or Dare
by gilly boy
Summary: Peter Pan has always loved games, let's see how he handles Truth or Dare. What secrets will be revealed and what are the characters willing to do? I have no idea but I'm sure it'll be fun! Rated T because I'm paranoid. (Please don't report me for this.)
1. episode 1- intro

I need a better way to manage my time, I thought to myself while putting my bandana and leather jacket on. No, what I really should've done is drop that other show because it' been done so many times; this however will be the first, second if you count crossovers. Actually it's not that original but I haven't seen it in this achieve.

"Gilly, get your butt out on stage before I drag you out!" yelled a disembodied voice.

I rolled my eyes, of course he would be cranky being dragged into another show. "Alright, I'm coming!" I called back.

I walked out on stage and the room quieted down.

"Hello everyone! I'm sure not many people know me but I hope you're familiar with my little story: 'Dead Spirit.' For those that have read it and are waiting for an update, well I don't know when that will be but know that I haven't forgotten it because I rarely forget things. With that said and done, let's get started!" I said, directing everyone's attention to the side.

"First we have our lovable pirate, Smee; there are so many Lost Boys but sadly one room for one, Slightly; then we have our favorite Indian princess, Tiger Lily; you love her, you hate her, Tinker Bell; now give a big boo to Captain Hook; with us for the is Peter's, aham, person of interest, Wendy Darling; and the 'most wonderful boy in the world,' Peter Pan!"

With each announcement, a person came on stage, a little dazed. Once they realized their surroundings and caught sight of each other, they pulled out their weapons only to find them missing; Hook tried to take advantage of this and slash Peter with his hook but found it firmly quirked.

"What in blazes…" started Hook. Everyone looked at each other in bewilderment.

I coughed, drawing everyone's attention.

"What manner of trickery is this, Pan? A new member to your little crew?" Hook sneered.

"Mine? She's clearly one of yours," Peter shot back.

I don't really look that much of a pirate but if I did I would've gotten a longer coat, like the one Hook has in 'Once Upon a Time.'

"Your both wrong, I'm not a pirate or a Lost Kid, as awesome as that would be, I am unfortunately getting a little old. Not that I would forget the story anytime soon," I said. "By the way, my name is Gilly Boy, I'll be hosting the show and making sure no one murders anyone," a pointed look in Hook's and Peter's direction, "and we have our errand boy, Liam."

_I am not your errand boy!_ He yelled, making everyone jump in surprise. They looked around, trying to find the owner of the voice.

"Don't bother looking, he doesn't have a body, in fact he's not even alive."

"Witchcraft!" exclaimed Hook, reaching for his sword but only grasping air.

_Not witchcraft (although she does dabble from time to time), she just kidnapped me like the rest of you,_ Liam corrected. There was a pause before saying, _I'm going to get some popcorn so I enjoy you guys ripping her apart._

Gee, what a great brother. You kidnap a person once and you're labeled a villain.

Hook, Tiger Lily and Peter looked at each other before coming to a mutual agreement, advancing towards me.

"Wait! I only brought you here to play a game," I said, arms raised to defend myself.

Peter stopped in his advance. "A game?"

"Yes a game, you've heard of Truth or Dare, right?" I replied, trying to prevent my own murder.

He scratches his head then shakes it.

My back hits a wall, crud. "Well here's a chance for you to play a new game and Hook, you want to at least humiliate Peter, don't you?" Hook stops to ponder for a moment. "There's plenty of opportunity here and if the fans like you enough, they'd be happy to grant requests for special punishment."

"Hook has fans! That must be a joke," laughed Slightly.

"We'll see about that, alright Miss Gilly. We'll play your little game but be warned if I find anything suspicious, it's off to the plank with you." Hook sneered.

Then it's a good thing he doesn't know it's being broadcasted, I nod.

"Before I forget, Tink will you come here for a minute."

Tink glides over cautiously.

"Don't worry, I'm not going to bite, just drink this," holding a vial.

She immediately backs up and Peter tenses.

"It's not poison if that's what you're thinking. It's a little concoction so Tinker Bell can join the game, see I don't understand fairy speech and Tink is so small that I don't want to lock her in a drawer by mistake like a certain someone," giving the person a pointed look. "Besides, the effects aren't permanent and can be reversed."

Tink looks at it and takes a small sip. Through an impressive light show, there stood a human sized Tink. "That worked out better than I thought," muttered Tink, her eyes widening when she realized she was speaking English.

_Ah, you didn't tear her apart, disappointment,_ said Liam.

I rolled my eyes, then I remember something. "Hey there's something you should know, I have a co-host named Waffles and she'll pop in here from time to time, just watch out for her. Now let's get started!"

All the kids on stage grinned with anticipation.

This is going to be fun.

**A/N: Now it's up to the audience for what these lovely characters will endure. Just review what you want them to do and I will make sure that happens.**


	2. episode 2

I must say, I'm a little disappointed (and maybe annoyed) that I only got three reviews last chapter but I can't say this was unexpected.

"Gilly, your eye is twitching," said Liam.

Never mind, I am a little mad that no one was all that interested in my show. I glanced at the guests and all of them were asleep because nothing was coming in. If people want this show to continue, they have got to give me some reviews with truth and dares.

With a sigh, I pulled out a horn and blew. Everyone woke with a start and some of them jumped into a battle stance.

"Sorry guys but we only have one truth and dare today so this will be really short. Jokermask18, I'm going to make an example out of you. Here you said:

'Okay, I dare Tink and Wendy to have a burping contest {my money's on Tink} and I have a truth for Peter: how and why did you cut off Hook's hand?'

Well you heard it. A burping contest for Wendy and Tink. Liam! Go get the fizziest soda you can find!" I yelled.

"Don't tell me what to do!"

"Too bad, do it anyway!"

I heard him grumbling as he slipped off stage. "In the meantime, Peter why did you cut off Hook's hand and how?"

For a moment, Peter looked puzzled, then he opened his mouth. "When did I do that?"

If we were an anime, Hook, Smee, and I would have fallen anime style.

"What do you mean 'when did I do that'?!" I exclaimed.

"You did this to me boy!" Hook said, grabbing Peter with the famous hook that he was known for and lifted him so his feet were dangling.

Peter just put on an innocent face and shrugged. "I just know that I fed it to the crocodile, I was just having a bit of fun. I mean you come to my island and, let's face it, not many come to Neverland and that's dreadfully boring if I'm just playing by myself."

At this point, Hook was red with rage; I swear I saw his forget-me-not blues eyes turn red.

"You cut off my hand because you were bored!" Before Hook could attack, Liam came back with the sodas; the floating beverages dropped to the floor and Hook was suspended in midair.

"Tell your servant to put me down, witch!" Hook snarled.

"You did not just call me her servant!" Great, now Liam was mad. The ghost lifted Hook even higher till he was dangling off the catwalk.

Peter rose up till he was eye level with Hook, he was in a thinking posture with his head resting in his hand. "Somehow this seems familiar."

Hook glared harshly at the boy and let out a stream of curses.

Wendy stared in disbelief at Peter, at one point she had tried to defuse the situation but got out of the way when Hook tried to attack Peter; Slightly and Tink merely shook their head at their captains antics.

"Okay, that quickly got intense; I think we can all use a laugh right now so Wendy and Tink, you're up!"

"Yes! Burping is what the boys and I do best, prepare to lose Darling!" Tink hollered for the heavens to hear.

Wendy looked a little nervous and slightly disgusted at the prospect of burping. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Liam shaking one of the sodas; which of the girls will get that special surprise?

As Liam handed the girls the sodas, I kept a close eye on the one that was shaken and who he handed that one to I have to approve; if it had been the other girl, I would've intervened. Wendy looked down at her soda nervously while Tink had a grin that screamed 'You will lose.'

"Tink, you're up first," I said.

"Go Tink!" called Slightly. He gave a quick nudge to Peter, "Who are you rooting for, Peter?"

"I don't know, but if I had to guess, I'd say Tink. Wendy is too much of a lady to burp," Peter shrugged.

Tink's grin widened at Peter's (I don't know) praise and popped the can open, only to get soda sprayed in her face. For the moment, there was silence, then soft giggles to full blown laughter came streaming from Wendy's lips; Peter and Slightly soon followed just because Tink's face was so comical. Even Hook and Tiger Lily cracked a smile; Smee was just laughing like an old drunkard.

I felt Liam sit next to me and mutter "That's what she gets for bragging."

"Nice job, Wendy needed that laugh. She was so nervous, probably wouldn't be able to burp."

Wendy, being the good sport, handed Tink another soda; Tink snatched it from her hands in anger and started drinking. Once done, she brought a finger up on pause and then:

_BUUUURP!_

All the boys commended her for her burping skills and I don't must mean Peter and Slightly, I mean the boys in the audience too.

"Your turn Wendy," I said.

Wendy stepped up and tried drinking the whole bottle like Tink. Once emptied, everyone waited, one breath, two. When we thought that nothing was going to come out, Wendy burped. And it was the cutest baby burp ever.

Wendy seemed a bit crestfallen that her burp came out so small but Peter was there saying how it was a good attempt.

"Well you may not have won Wendy, but we commemorate you for trying," I said patting her shoulder. "Last review for the day belongs to Goddess-of-daydreams, who says:

'Dare hook to say his feelings for wendy'"

The dare seemed to have snapped Wendy out of her slump. "What does she mean 'feelings'?"

Everyone looked up at the dangling pirate who had turned red, "Do I look like a pedophile to you?!" out of anger.

"What's a pedophile?" asked Peter.

"I think it's best if you don't know," said Liam.

Peter frowned but let the matter slide.

"Hook, we don't care what you look like, we just want to know what you think about Wendy?" I said.

Hook grumbled something and then said his thoughts, "She's a clever spitfire that can tell wonderful stories. Clearly she will be a fine lady in society."

For some reason, Peter frowned at the compliment and Wendy took the compliment as it was and thanked him.

"Well that's it for today, maybe next time we'll have more fun," I said the audience. "Until next time, see ya!"

**A/N: Yeah, I'm a horrible person for not updating in a long time but life gets in the way. On the plus, I finally graduated and since I won't have much to do for a while, I may just work on my stories.**


End file.
